The New Miley
by DisneyGirlxxx267
Summary: Miley wants to change her image. But will it all go as planned?
1. Chapter 1

I woke up to the sound of my alarm. Today was the start of a new semester, and I had a plan. No longer is Miley Stewart the cute little girl who loves horses. I'm 15 for gods sake and all my friends have already had sex while I'm still a Virgin. Not that I tell anyone. So this time I was gonna be a new Miley. This new Miley is sexy, slutty and willing. I went through my wardrobe to see if I could salvage anything sexy from my range of horse tops and dirty jeans, but nothing stood out. After an hour of searching, changing and despairing, I managed to pull together an outfit. A red lacy shirt (meant to be worn with a vest underneath but I wore it so you could see my nipples through it) and tight black leather skirt that only just covered my leather thong with chains. I wore black stilettos with fishnet tights. Perfect.  
I waited until daddy had left until I left or he'd make me change. I called Jake, the womaniser at school knowing he'd be up for a steamy car session plus, a lift. He was half and hour late and he looked pissed when he picked me up.  
"I asked if you wanted to give me a blow last year and you said never in a million years" he muttered but then he saw what I was wearing. He saw and he stared, his gaze resting on my hard nipples.  
"You know the drill" I whispered in the most sexy voice I could manage. It seemed to do the trick. He drove us to the abandoned car parking lot round the east side of school. As soon as he had undone his seatbelt, I was on top of him. I started snogging him, slowly moving down his neck. I could feel his hand gripping my ass and it felt good. He started unbuttoning my shirt. I rode on his erection through his jeans and started humping him. I was loving it until he said "I can't wait to tell everyone at school how much of a slut you are!". I slapped him and redid my shirt and got out the car.  
"Excuse me!" I shouted. He looked surprised.  
" I thought you wanted sex!" He yelled.  
" I did but now I realised I don't want my first to be a dick like you!" I yelled. I suddenly realised what I'd said but it was to late to take it back.  
"Your a Virgin!?" He yelled delightedly, starting to text. Oh shit. Now everyone was going to know. Fuck fuck FUCK.  
I just glared at him and walked off to home room. As I walked through the hallway, every girl mouthed slut and every guy squeezed my tits or slapped my bum. Just then I walked into my crush, Mike Wilmott.  
"Hey there," he said leaning against a locker, " I heard about you and Jake"  
I blushed red but composed myself. "Well you know everyone's calling me a whore so I'll suck your dick for 10 bucks" I said with a wink. And that's when I realised he had been recording the whole thing. And before I could do anything he had sent the video of me offering to suck his dick for ten bucks to everyone in the year. And posted it on Facebook. I shoved him and stormed off. Guys shouted that they'd take my offer as I walked past and some even tried to rape me. The girls shouted stuff like 'you cheap skank!' And 'you whore!' For the whole of 1st and 2nd period.  
I had to talk to Lilly. My best friend. This new Miley wasn't exactly hoping the way I'd planned. Who knew it would be so hard to get a guy to let you blow him.


	2. Chapter 2

Me and Lilly went back to my house since my dad was out and so was Jackson. Damn when had she got so hot. Shut up brain. We sat on the sofa and I found myself daydreaming about me and Lilly fucking on the couch, in the kitchen on the washing machine.  
"So what happened?" Lilly said, snapping me back to reality. She didn't sound excited, just disappointed.  
"Well I wanted to be a new Miley because everyone's had sex, and acted skanky and posted naked pics online and I've just been horse riding and singing songs about how my dreams come true! But it turns out its a lot harder to be sexy and trashy than it looks! I just thought..." I trailed off.  
"You just thought what?!," Lilly said sounding angry," you thought that you'd be able to ditch me and Oliver just because we're too basic, and normal? Well fuck you Miley!" She yelled. She looked so sexy when she was angry  
"Cause guess what!" She continued, "I'm more risky than you'll ever be! I bet you didn't know, but I've fucked half the football team in the janitors closet and had steamy sessions with the whole cheerleading squad! And you know what Miley! I'm gonna fuck you! And show you what it's really like to be a skanky little whore!" She yelled and unzipped her shorts dropping them to the ground. She wasn't wearing panties, the naughty little girl.  
"Go on then." I said " I've been wanting this for ages". She smiled, pulling off my skirt and climbing on top of me. She slowly undid my shirt and then pulled of her clothes so we wear both nude other than our shoes. We started snogging as she rubbed her two fingers on my clit. I moaned and she smirked. I started sucking on her nipple, swirling my tongue making her hard.  
"You make me horny" she whispered.  
We continued for a while and then she got off. She lay me down face down on the couch and climbed on top of me and humped me in a rhythmic pattern. She then started rubbing her naked body against mine.  
"I think we need a change of scene" she whispered in my ear swirling her tongue in my ear.  
She picked my up and carried me to the utility room, still sucking my nipples. She sat me on top of the washing machine and turned it on, full speed. She spread my legs and started to eat me out. She sucked my clit, licking and biting, drinking my juices. She shoved two fingers up my vagina as I screamed. After a while she climbed on top of the washing machine and sat so we wear both straddled with our vaginas pressed against each other's. She ran her fingers through my hair as we made out our tongues swirling, still vibrating from the washing machine. We cummed just as my dad walked in.  
"Sweet nibbles!'' He yelled yanking Lilly off me and throwing her to the ground.


	3. The Next Step

** My creativeness kinda stopped here but if you have any suggestions for more chapters, feel free to comment below. Does Miley's dad fuck them? Does he kick them out? Does Miley get it on with anyone else? Does Miley and Lilly couple up? Write it up! xxx**


End file.
